In a personal closet there is very often not enough space to hang a large number of slacks or dresses. Even where there is ample closet area, slacks and other garments tend to become tightly interleaved. This tightly interleaved condition presents many disadvantages, e.g. the clothes are many times so tightly packed together that their removal is difficult. When such a difficulty arises, replacing these garments becomes as great a chore as was their removal. The clothes also tend to become creased and wrinkled from severely dense packing. Even the ordinary hangers present problems, to wit, (1) they do not always pack well, (2) are of different shapes and sizes, and (3) are themselves often heavy and bulky.
The present invention seeks to provide a garment rack for general usage in a personal closet. The invention allows for dense packing of the garments in a neat and orderly fashion with the opportunity for easily and efficaciously removing and inserting the garments upon the rack.
The invention also features a garment rack that has a minimum of manufactured and movable parts.
Another advantage of the inventive garment rack is its uncomplicated construction and usage.